Beauty and the Beast
by Black-Blooded Insanity
Summary: He's the horror of your dreams, an outcast in his family, and yet they all share the same secretive lineage that holds a dark secret.She's the smart, pretty girl who many like,but dispise because she's her.One day,her father causes her to be taken as a servant under the royal Evans family,and as much as she doesn't want to work for the royals,it's alot better than the other choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers to my second fanfic! And it's a Beauty and the Beast AU, pretty cool right? Anyways, I do NOT own Soul Eater! And now, the story!**

* * *

_A boy sat on his bed, his white hair even more messy now that he had just woken from a nightmare, but he didn't dare run to his parents, they didn't like his red eyes or his sharp teeth. They didn't like his untameable white hair or his tan skin, but most of all, they didn't like him. So he sat there, calming his breath, not letting the tears roll down his cheeks like most seven year olds would, no he in stead listened to the thunder storm outside._

_The calming pattering of the harsh rain and the loud clap of thunder. The flashing of the lightning that lit up the sky. It all helped him relax, until he heard his ten year old brother go crying to their parents. Oh, they liked Wes all right, he was normal, he had brown hair and blue eyes, lightly tan skin, they loved how ordinary he looked, how he didn't look like a freak, a monster._

_He ground his teeth together and waited for his brother to be let into their parents room then got up and walked to the door and opened it. Walking towards the piano to play the dark melody of anger and sadness that stuck itself in his lonely heart._

_He didn't care if it woke his parents, they'd only beat him a little, it wouldn't hurt anymore, they were to weak, dispise soon started to make its way into the already haunting yet beautiful melody. He liked it, the displeasure finding its way into his song. The notes echoed through the dark mansion and he grinned adding insanity and wanting into his tune until the door opened showing his mother._

_She had long, brown hair and grey eyes, she was tall and fair, but the look of complete rage on her features ruined her prettiness. "Soul!" her harsh voice screached. "What have I told you about playing that hideous tone?! You're disgusting! Go to bed or I'll have your father beat you!"_

_Soul closed the piano, hung his head and headed to his room, now even more miserable, went to bed and fell asleep to the lull of the storm._

* * *

Soul woke up startled by his dream of the long ago memory. He stood up from his desk stretching hating the horrible back and neck ache from where he slept. "Err..." he looked around and noticed the claw marks along the wall.

"Oh, yeah," he thought, "Last night was a full moon." He yawned then called for the two maids who did not fear him, "Liz! Patty!"

And immediatly, the titanum door that had been holding him last night opened reveling the two most feared sisters in the whole town.

The shorter of the two had hair of a yellow color in a bob, and light blue eyes, she was bubbly and curvy as well as childish. Her name was Pattricia, but she prefered Patty, and loved her elder sister dearly.

The taller one had light brown hair and slightly darker blue eyes than her sister and was also slightly less curvy. She had attitude and was a take charge sort if person, as long as no ghosts were involved. Her name was Elizabeth, but like her sister, she had a nickname she went by and that was Liz.

Both wore a simple maid outfit that came down to their knees and had on black flats, the only differnce between their outfits was that Patty's appron had more ruffles.

"Yes, my lord," both bowed.

"Has anything happened in the night that was unusual?"

"No, sir," Liz answered, "But, your mother has came to visit and Spirit Albarn, I'm afraid, angered her."

"You're kidding me, right?" he sneered. "Who's Spirit Albarn anyway?"

"A man-whore of earl," Patty giggled.

"Oh, him," Soul scratched his head, "Yeah, I can see why she'd be angry at him, but what has she exactly done?"

"She's demanded he have his daughter become a servant," Liz sighed. "Like she did with Shinigami and the leader of Star Assasins, otherwise she'll have her killed."

He sneered, "She would, so who will the girl be working for?"

"Actually, your highness," Patty smiled, "They decided to let you have her."

He stiffened, "Why?"

"Why, what, Soul?" his mother walked in, looking the same as when he were seven years old, only she wore a pink dress that poofed at the skirt, and was tight at top with strapless sleeves.

"Why have you decided, to '_award'_ me with another servant?" he asked.

"Oh," his mother churtled, "Because you have the least amount and since your living in this reched place instead of the castle, I decided you needed more help, do be kind to the dear, she arrives tommorow, and as much as I hate her father, I do like her," a smirk placed itself upon her lips, "And I may just find her worthy enough for Wes, goodness knows she's too good for you."

A growl sounded in the back of his throat as he held back many profanities that would end up getting the 'servants' though he called them friends, in trouble, something that did not sit well with him.

"Of course, mother," He ground his teeth together, "Is there anything else you may need?"

"Oh, no," she laighed but it soon faded as she stared at the Thompson sisters, "Why have they not bowed?"

"They di-"

"Do not lie to me, Soul, why have the trash of this horrid village not bowed to me? Am I not the queen?" his mother hissed.

"You are, and they did not because I ordered them to not bow, or I would have them whipped," he lied easily."I have more rule over them than you, mother, you made that very... clear."

"Of course," she sneered, "I seemed to have forgotten that, anyways, I will be leaving soon, and returning tomorrow with Albarn's child, so I expect your 'mansion' to be perfect for my arrival tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Soul groaned out as his mother left him and sisters in the room.

"Thank you, Soul!" They both squealed and hugged him in a deathgrip.

He choked, "You're welcome, now go get the guest room prepared and start making preperations for tomorrow, I have a feeling things may be... maore agonizing tomorrow."

"Of course," they both smiled then ran off to make preperations.

"Oi, tomorrow," he groaned "Why the hell did it have to be so soon?"

* * *

**And that my friends is the 1st chapter for my new story, you like? Anyways please rate,review,follow, and favorite, you guys are awesome, and I'm sorry for the slow beginning, but *spoiler* Maka comes in the next chapter so I hope you'll forgive me, also, this is no original or disney version of a beauty and the beast au, i will be twisting and tweeking the story to make it more soul eaterish and my style. And now...**

_**Black-Blooded Insanity will fade away...until, next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! I'm back and witht he 2nd chapter of Beauty and the Beast, I want to say a special thank you Lily Moonlight because she is just super cool for being really upbeat for this chapter, anyways, I do NOT own Soul Eater! Enjoy...**

* * *

_A girl cried in her room, the tears rolling down her cheeks like rain. She had ash-blonde hair and bright green leaf colored eyes, her skin was pale and she was thin and fragile looking. "M-Mama, why'd y-you do this?" she sniffed. "Why'd Papa do it too?" Arguing was heard down stairs, her parents, were yet again arguing and not noticing how they were breaking the little girl who was bawling her eyes out._

_She looked around her room, it was filled with books, all of which she had read numerous times. "G-guess I have t-to," she gulped down a sob that was threatening to make itself known, "e-escape again, huh?" She picked up the book, __Rose Petals,__ and read through it faster than usual, and then made a silent vow to herself as her name was called by her father._

_"I'll make my heart become stone," she whispered and hugged the book to her chest as she walked downstairs to her still fighting parents, but now held her head high and not a single tear was seen, but on the inside, she was a mess._

_"Yes, Mama, Papa," she came into their view._

* * *

"Misstress," a black-haired girl with dark blue eyes and a kind face gently shook the the sixteen year old from her thoughts.

"Uh, sorry, Tsubaki, I was daydreaming again,"she apologized.

"It's fine, Mistress Maka," Tsubaki giggled. "Though, I am curious as to why your father wanted us to come to the younger prince's mansion..."

"Yes," Maka agreed. "That is something I would like to know as well."

The jerk of the cariage threw her against Tsubaki."Sorry,"she muttered.

"It's fine," she laughed then helped Maka up and the door flew open revealing a a man with white almost transparent skin, gold eyes, ebony hair with three white stripes on the left in a suit.

"So sorry m'ladies, but we arrived sooner than I calculated," the butler appologized.

"It's fine, Kid," Maka nodded and he helped them both out of the cariage and were greeted by Liz.

"Hello, Lady Elizabeth," Kid bowed to the maid.

"Hello, Death th Kid," she smiled softly, "It's... been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Quite, but, I am afraid I must cut our convorsation short and see that Mistress Maka and her Lady in waiting, Tsubaki, are taken to the Queen," he growled out that last part.

Liz sneered at the mention of Soul's mother, "Oh, you mean the bitch who made me and my sister maids, as well as you a fucking butler? "

Maka looked at Kid her eyes twinkling with curiosity, but her face blank, "What does she mean Kid?"

"Puh, figures," Liz rolled her eyes. "You like your dad?"

Maka sneered, "No, he's digusting."

"Do you like the queen?"

"I've never met her but she sounds more like a wench then anything else," she answered.

"Hm..." Liz thought for a moment, "Master Soul might like you."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Kid stiffened.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz grinned, "Jealous?"

"No, he and I just don't typically get along or like each other," he ground his teeth.

"Oh, yes," Liz laughed, "I forgot about that, anyways, Mistress Maka, Lady Tsubaki, please follow me, and Kid go talk to Patty, she'll catch you up on some things."

He nodded and the girls made their way to the chambers of the queen,"Majesty," Liz knocked, "Maka Albarn is here along with her Lady in waiting." Liz saw Maka flinch at her last name and raised an eyebrow at her, but Tsubaki quickly made a do-not-go-on-that-topic face and didn't voice her question.

"Ah, yes, have them enter, but you stay out,"a harsh yet sweet voice came.

And Liz opened the door while muttering many not-so-nice things about the queen, and the two entered finding a blue themed room with dark and light shades of the color. "Hello girls." The woman at her desk smiled, and they bowed, "I'm sure you know who I am, but introductions are most important, I am Queen Elena of DWMA, the most rich country in the world, you may now stand and introduce yourselves."

"I am Duchess Maka Albarn, daughter of Earl Spirit Albarn, the once general, who is of utmost importance in your army," Maka stood, her perfect poker face in play.

"I am Lady Tsubaki Nasatskasa, serving Duchess Maka Albarn, sister to Lord Massamune," Tsubaki smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Maka, Tsubaki," the queen laughed , "Now please sit, there is something that I must tell you, for you see..." Elena explained everything and laughed at glare Tsubaki was giving her, but hated the blank exspression on Maka's.

"So, I will be serving Prince Soul?" Maka finally spoke and the queen nodded, "I have been stripped of my title as well?" Another nod, "But Tsubaki is free to go, as well as Kid?" Again, a nod. "His statis put back?"

"Yes," a smirk placed itself upon the queen's lips."You just have to work for my youngest son."

"Okay," Maka agreed, "I'll do it."

"Good," Elena laughed "I'll get your butler, tell him the good news, and, have him lead you to your master for him to meet you."

"Mis-"

"Tsubaki,"Maka hissed. "No."

* * *

"I am sorry, Mistress Maka," Kid pouted. "I hate that you agreed to this."

"Sir Kid," Maka said in a monotone, "I am not your mistress but a maid, so please, call me Maka."

"But-"

"No, buts," Tsubaki cut in, "She chose this deal, so we must respect her choice."

"What choice?"

"To either work for Master Soul forever and have your statis' put back or up, or work for a year and leave you two here forever," she shrugged.

"Really?" Kid sneered, "I hate her."

"I agree, Sir Kid," Liz's voice echoed through the halls they traveled through. "And i would love to congradulate you some more, but I'm afraid, Prince Soul said he only wanted me to bring the new maid."

"Of course-" and Maka was speedily dragged to a red door three hallways away from where she was, that was immediatly opened by Liz, who gasped, "Sorry, Soul, for being late but here's the new maid."

* * *

**The End... naw I'm just kidding. :)**

* * *

Maka looked at Soul and instead of screaming or running away like most, she just stood there, enchanted by his looks, "Like what ya see?"

"Sorry, majesty," Maka bowed, "I did not mean to be rude to you."

"It's fine, and another thing, only call me that when my idiotic mother is around, I hate formalities," he sneered. "Call me Soul."

"Yes, Ma-, I mean Soul," she corected herself.

Liz laughed, "You'll fit in just fine, Maka, especially since you haven't run away screamin',"

"Why would-"

"I look like a monster," he shrugged, "At least that's what everyone's told me."

"No, you don't," Maka argued.

He chuckled, "Glad you don't think that, ...but everyone else does, so, I'm afraid you don't count."

Her mouth pressed in a firm line, "It doesn't matter, I'm used to it."

"Irritated Maka?" Soul asked.

"No," she answered stiffly.

He chuckled again, "If you say so, anyways, Liz, show to her room, after that you and Patty are off the hook, but make sure to... explain the mansion."

"Of course, Soul," Liz laughed then dragged a confused Maka to her room for the night and every night from then on, she was now a servant, and a special one too.

"This, Maka, "Liz pointed out a mirror in her room, "lets you see whatever you wish..." And the tour began.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the real end of the chapter, sad I know, anyways, rate, review, follow, favorite, PM, either way, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you, readers! (I really need to make a nickname for** **you all, feel free to add suggestions) and also to all of the people who have reviewed THANK YOU! And now...**

_**Black-Blooded Insanity says goodbye...**_


End file.
